


Mornings

by kadenahq



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Morning Kisses, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenahq/pseuds/kadenahq
Summary: Some cute Kadena fluff of them waking up together in the morning.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing hotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dancing+hotdog).



> Instagram: kadenahq  
> #RenewTheBoldType  
> I added mentioned the morning prayer muslims do and I hope I didn't mess it up.

**Adena POV**

   I live for moments like this. When everything is quiet except for the sound of the city that never sleeps outside the window, but over time it all became white noise. I had just finished my morning prayer and crawled back into bed. Now, I am watching her. Even in the morning, without even trying, she looks absolutely gorgeous. Although, I have to admit that the position we are in is not the most comfortable for me, watching her sleep so peacefully is enough for me to forget about the numbness I feel in my right arm. She has her head resting on my chest, her right leg slung over me, and her soft curls are tickling my chin. I start drawing small circles on her back and I start to feel her stir against me. She leans up and I look down to see her with her eyes closed and lips puckered. Chuckling, I peck her lips and then her nose. She sits up and I silently wince as my right arm is free and I start gaining feeling again. Grabbing my polaroid camera on the night stand, I take a picture of the view in front of me. Her brown hair sticking out on random places, her crop top exposing her toned stomach, and her lack of shorts showing her goddess like legs, it all drives me close to insanity.

   I meet her eyes and pat my lap, signaling for her to sit down. She gives me one of the signature Kat Edison cheeky smiles as she settles down on my lap and grabs my hand left hand to softly trace shapes on my palm. Sitting up, I press a soft kiss on her jaw, then her cheeks, and then her lips.

"Good morning." She whispers against my lips, her arms coming to wrest on my shoulders.

"Good morning." I said back before lightly nipping her bottom lip and giving a soft tug.

   She shifts against me, a small whimper coming out as she licks my bottom lip to try and deepen the kiss. I let her take the lead and she lets out a small squeak of happiness. I trail my hands from her thighs to her hips and then to the hem of her shirt. I give the article of clothing a tug, indicating I want it off and Kat stands on her knees as her hands pull away from my shoulders to take it off and toss it aside. She quickly goes back to my lips and I let her take the lead again. I leave a scratch down her back, knowing how it drives her crazy. Her back arches and she throws her head back, biting her bottom lip with her eyes closed. My lips find her neck and I leave light nips down to her collar bone.

   She pulls away and leans down looking at me, and I see those warm brown eyes. As she moves my short hair out of the way, I capture her lips again. I trail my fingers up her bare back before undoing her bra. I throw it aside and feel her hands pushing me onto my back. I swear my heart skipped a beat the second I looked up at her. Her hair is falling down like a curtain as she looks down on me, giving me a small smile before she starts unbuttoning my shirt. After each button is undone, her lips would follow until she was below my belly button. Kissing her way up again, she leans her forehead against mine with her eyes closed. Her hand rests on top of my chest.

"You touched me here." 

**Author's Note:**

> sign the petition on my Instagram bio


End file.
